The Dance
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: John and Aeryn's daughter feels that all is right with the universe when she sees her parents together.


**Disclaimer: **And yea verily, doth Farscape belong to the Jim Henson Company and the grand high Mucky Mucks,thank the goddess, I shudder to think if it were otherwise :) I am of course makingno money from this, and nocopyright infringement is intended. Likewise, any similarity to any other story isa coincidence.

**Rating: **Too sappyto be anything but G

**Timeline: **About 11 years after the PKwars.

**Summary:**John and Aeryn's daughter knowsthat all is right with the universe.

**Author's Notes: **Okay guys, this one isalmost too sweet, evenfor me. It almost makes me want to write a Scorpy fic just to flush the sugar from my system. That said, this little ficlit barged in as I was writting a dark and depressing original short story, it promised to let me get back to that if I released it upon an unsuspecting fandom. So I made a dealwith the little devil :)

**Feedback: **I always appreciate constructive criticism, even on little sugar fixes like thisone. :)

* * *

_The Dance_

1812 hummed quietly to himself where he sat next to me. Worried that they would hear, I slipped my small hand over to lay it lightly on the DRD's back, my birthstone ring glimmering softly in the starlight where it encircled my finger. I looked to the DRD and held my other hand to my lips, making a shushing signal.1812 swiveled his eyes stalks to me, but followed my unspoken request and stopped humming. That done, I returned my attention to the two figures on the Terrace.

The same starlight that made my ring glimmer, embraced the figures and made them almost seem to glow. Or perhaps they really did glow, I found myself thinking. It did not seem at all impossible for me to believe it of them, these two people that the fates had brought together; my parents.

I smiled from where I hid in the shadows of Moya's corridors as I watched my father run his hands lightly over my mother's bare arms. She rested her hands on his chest, pale against the black fabric. Gently, my father reached to caress my mother's cheek before he slipped his hands into her long raven dark hair. With a smile, he drew her forward to kiss her.

When they parted, my father took my mother's hand in his own and she slipped her other arm around him. I could see where her ring, the one that had once belonged to my grandmother, glimmered on her finger. My mother never removed that ring, and I thought of how it always shone in the dark as she tucked me in for the night. It always reminded me of a star, and I always felt safe and loved carrying that image with me into sleep.

Carefully, my mother placed her feet on top of my father's. It was such a strange and wonderful thing for her to do. I had to admit that I didn't understand it, but it always made my father smile, and I suppose that, that may have been reason enough for her to do it.

Then my father slipped his arm about my mother's waist, drawing her close. And they danced. They danced to a music that only they could hear, but that I was absolutely certain was playing for them. My mother lay her head on my father's shoulder, her dark hair tumbling in waves and curls down it.

So lost was I in watching my parents dance, I didn't notice the dark figure creeping through the shadows to my hiding place. Fortunately, 1812 did notice and chirped a quiet warning, or else my brother might have startled me and given away my location.

As it was, I simply turned to D'Argo and gave him the same shushing motion that I had used earlier with the DRD.

"You're suppose to be in bed," D'Argo hissed quietly, using his best big brother voice, with that slightly superior tone that said that he always knew more and always knew best.

"So are you," I hissed back.

"I'm older," he said quietly, as if that meant he was somehow exempt from the rules that I knew were for us both.

"Only by a cycle and a half," I countered, "besides, I'm not the one that lost Winona, and made Dad and the DRD's spend 9 arns looking for her," I trumped him.

I spent only a moment to watch my brother's face go a little pale before I turned my attention back to where my parents were still dancing. I smiled happily as I heard my mother begin to sing softly for my father, her voice in his ear, causing him to smile in that way that always took all the shadows away from his face.

"This is why you snuck outta bed?" D'Argo asked me incredulously.

I just nodded quietly as my brother gave a soft snort. I smiled to myself though as D'Argo settled down next to me in the shadows and watched as well. After a moment, I could see out of the corner of my eye that my brother was smiling as much as I was. And when 1812 started to hum again, it was D'Argo that hushed him.

After several moments, sitting in silence with my brother, watching our parents, I heard him whisper almost to himself, "I guess it is kinda drad."

Slowly, our parents stopped dancing and my mother stepped down from my father's feet. They stood facing each other and my father slipped his hands into her hair once more before he kissed her.

"I love you, Aeryn," he said softly.

"I love you," she replied, and kissed him once more.

"Come on," D'Argo whispered, "they're gonna get really mushy now."

I nodded, took one last look, and followed my brother as he snuck away, 1812 trailing him. Once we were well enough away and headed back to our own rooms, D'Argo asked me, "Why?"

I didn't have to ask what he was referring to, so I just answered with a shrug, " I guess because it means that love is the most powerful thing in the universe. And I think that I like the idea that no matter what, love is in the stars and there's no light brighter than that."

"You know, you're a pretty weird kid Sis. And if you're this weird at nine cycles, I hate to think of what you're gonna be like at 16."

I punched my brother in the arm and his blue eyes went wide in feigned hurt. "Hey!"

D'Argo laughed as I frowned and walked away. "Hey, Sis," he called.

I turned to face my brother. I was almost surprised to see a thoughtful, serious look on his face.

"I think the same thing too. I guess we're both weird, huh? But let's blame it on mom and dad okay? After all, they dance when there's no music," he said, grinning.

I grinned back and headed off to bed, knowing that as long as my parents kept dancing to their music, all was right with the universe…


End file.
